Sombrer dans l'oubli : Le poème de Harry
by popoyo2706
Summary: Résumé : l'amour et la haine. De tous temps, ces sentiments guident nos actions. Harry et Hermione se trouvent l'un l'autre. Ron se cherche. Nouveau : Ajout de deux autres points de vue
1. Au temps où l'emporte l'Amour

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est de moi. Si vous souhaitez utiliser cette fic pour vos fins personnelles, merci de laisser ce disclaimer et d'indiquer que je suis l'auteur.

* * *

Cette fic est écrite du point de vue de Ron (pour changer). Je tiens à signaler aux R/H addicts de s'abstenir de lire cette fic (très courte), mais qui risque de leur faire mal au cœur...

* * *

Ron était content : Plus qu'un cours avant que la journée soit terminée ! 

Il pu remarquer que Harry était vraiment bizarre: il était en train d'écrire! Et on était en cours d'histoire de la magie !

-Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ron, laisse-le, pour une fois qu'il suit, tu ne va pas l'en empêcher!

-Hermione, tu ne vas pas transformer Harry en ton alter ego masculin ! Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'être attentif à un cours si insipide !

-Ce cours est super intéressant ! Si tu suivais un peu ce cours un tant soit peu, tu le saurais !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi la énième révolte des gobelins est un fait spectaculaire en soi !

Le ton de la conversation montait au fur et à mesure. Le professeur fantôme impassible continua de faire son cours, alors que certains élèves arrêtèrent leurs parties de cartes explosives et se mirent à faire des paris sur l'issue de la joute verbale.

Malgré la nouvelle dispute qui éclatait entre ses des amis, Harry ne leva pas le nez de sa feuille, occupé à écrire, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, dans une autre réalité. A la fin du cours, il suivit les autres à la sortie, mais semblant toujours dans les nuages. Il en oublia même de ramasser correctement ces affaires.

Hermione ne laissa pas passer cet incident et se mit à lui crier dessus, comme si le fait de se défouler sur Ron ne lui avait pas suffi.

-Alors, là, tu ne vas vraiment pas bien Harry James Potter!

Comme si ce nom lui avait rappelé la réalité, il écarquilla les yeux, et au grand bonheur de ses amis, décida de ranger ses affaires. Cependant, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, une feuille isolée s'envola. Ron se précipita pour la ramasser.

-C'est quoi ce truc , demanda-t-il en découvrant le contenu de la feuille. Celle-ci n'était pas remplie entièrement, et les lignes étaient interrompues pour des raisons mystérieuses en plein milieu de la page, sans que cela indique pour autant la fin d'une phrase.

-C'est un poème, de la po-é-sie si tu préfères, mais bien sûr, je suis sûr que tu n'en as pas entendu parler. C'est souvent très beau et très romantique...

Pendant qu'Hermione parlait, le visage songeur, celui de Harry se mit à rougir. Avec ces réflexes de joueur de Quidditch, il se précipita pour prendre la feuille des mains de Ron, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire.

-Tu peux nous laisser lire, Harry ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut être dérangeant, et en plus j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ça ressemble de la potésie…

-Pas potésie, Ron : Po-é-sie! Non, lâche sa feuille, s'il ne veut pas nous montrer ce qui est écrit dessus, je peux le comprendre, c'est très intime.

Ron n'insista pas, et rendit la feuille à Harry, qui était devenu plus rouge qu'une écrevisse et qui partit en courant.

-Ben, ça alors ! Il ne nous attend même plus !

-Tu n'as pas vu comme il était tout rouge, il ne devait certainement pas vouloir qu'on lui pose des questions sur ce qu'il a écrit... En tout cas, Ron suit moi!

-Où on va ?

-A la bibliothèque…

Le regard de Ron s'assombrit.

-…On y sera mieux pour étudier ceci! dit-elle en arborant un parchemin qui ressemblait étrangement au poème de Harry.

-Mais comment tu as fait ça ? demanda Ron, médusé.

-Pendant que tu te battais avec Harry pour récupérer la feuille, j'ai utilisé le sort de "Copie". Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir eu le temps de copier l'intégralité de son poème...

-Allons sans tarder à la bibliothèque, il me tarde de le lire !

Ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque et lurent le parchemin :

_Je me souviens du soir où je fus sans mémoire _

Elle ne m'a pas vu, et je m'en suis voulu

« Toi, amour incarné, entends mon cri perdu »

Aurais-je aimé lui dire ce fameux soir.

Il ne m'a pas été permis de le faire

Mon rêve s'est évanoui sitôt le matin

Elle n'était qu'un fantasme né de ma main

-un rêve, un amour pour une lionne !

Hélas pour mon âme de nouveau tourmentée,

Elle m'est enfin apparue comme un rêve

Rien ne pourra jamais rétablir la trêve :

Mon cœur rit. De son visage je suis troublé.

Il m'est impossible de ne pouvoir l'aimer.

Oh joie de l'aimer ! Mon âme sœur, ma Eve !

Ne lui avouerais-je qu'elle est mon seul rêve ?

Elle est l'émeraude que mes yeux veulent bercer.

-C'est bizarre comme truc, mais de qui parle-t-il ?

Hermione ne lui répondit pas. Elle relut plusieurs fois le poème, et soudain se mit à rougir. Toujours sans tenir compte de Ron, elle se leva précipitamment, et se mit à courir pour sortir de la bibliothèque, sous le regard menaçant de la bibliothécaire, qui n'aimait vraiment pas que l'on fasse du bruit. Ron la suivit un peu en retrait, gardant la feuille de Harry entre ses deux mains crispées, il ne comprenait pas les réactions de sa meilleure amie. Bizarrement, sa réaction l'avait rendu jaloux. Elle alla d'abord dans la salle commune, puis revint sur ces pas et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Le temps passait vite, c'était maintenant l'heure du repas. Hermione était peut-être une grande amie, mais ce n'était pas elle qui allait lui faire manquer un repas, surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état.

En cheminant vers la grande salle, il eut le malheur de croiser Malefoy.

-Alors le pauvre, tu as enfin de te débarrasser de la présence de cette nuisance de balafré et de la sang-de-bourbe?

-Fermes-là, Malefoy! rétorqua Ron qui avait sorti sa baguette.

Malefoy, par un mouvement preste et agile, attrapa le parchemin que Ron avait dans ses poches

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malefoy! Rends moi ceci immédiatement!

Malefoy lisait, tandis que les deux gorilles de Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient devant lui, formant un bouclier humain.

-Je ne te savais pas assez cultivé pour faire de la poésie, et qui est l'heureuse élue du poème ? J'espère qu'elle sera assez riche pour que tu puisses quitter ton taudis!

Ron essaya de frapper Malefoy, mais c'est le dernier mouvement qu'il put faire: Crabbe et Goyle l'enserraient et ne lui permirent plus de frapper à nouveau leur maître.

-Bande d'imbéciles! A cause de vous, il aurait pu me casser le nez!

Démentant ses propres paroles, il se remit à lire le poème:

-Intéressant, ainsi donc tu es sensible au charme de ta sang-de-bourbe qui te suit partout!

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas lire: j'ai trouvé la rime cachée de sept pieds (NDA : je crois qu'on appelle cela un septan)...

-Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, veuillez lâcher Monsieur Weasley immédiatement, quant-à-vous, Monsieur Malefoy, j'espère que vous avez une explication

-euh..

-20 points de moins pour Serpentard, et maintenant allez-vous en ! dit d'un ton sec le professeur McGonnogal en rendant la feuille à Ron, avec d'autres papiers qui était tombé de son sac lorsque Crabbe et Goyle l'avaient sauvagement empoigné.

-tout va bien, Monsieur Weasley ?

Ron balbutia un oui timide et reporta son attention sur la pile de feuille tandis que McGonnogal s'éloignait à grands pas, maugréant contre les serpentards et leurs coups en douce. Le poème de Harry n'était pas la première feuille de la file, mais pourtant elle dépassait un peu sur le côté, laissant apparaître un message en lettres capitales :

J E « T A I M E - H E R M I O N E (NDA : qui est vers de sept pieds rimant avec_ -un rêve, un amour pour une lionne_ qui est le seul vers sans majuscules et aussi le seul autre vers de sept pieds)

Ron comprit aussitôt : le poème de Harry s'adressait à Hermione!

Affolé il se rua vers la tour d'astronomie.

Arrivé en haut, il se sentit mal. Devant lui, dans le soleil couleur or qui se couchait enfin, une vision apocalyptique lui fit voir Harry et Hermione enlacés l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassant en se disant des "je t'aime".

Mu par ce spectacle d'épouvante, il retourna manger dans le réfectoire, seul, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. De sombres pensées l'envahirent, et il se mit à penser à ce qui lui avait dit plutôt Malefoy. Et si ce dernier avait raison ?

* * *

NDA : Note De l'Auteur. 

**edit:** j'ai un peu modifié le texte, en particulier pour que vous voyez mieux de quelle manière Ron a trouvé l'indice

Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite, mais si je le fais, je vous préviens que Ron a de grandes chances de basculer, ne serait-ce qu'un temps du côté obscur de la force.

En tout cas, j'attends vos reviews, pour savoir ce que vous en penser, merci!


	2. Dans la peau d'un futur traître

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal ?

Mon fidèle ami, le grand, le célèbre, l'illustre Potter, dont le moindre cauchemar est le signe avant-coureur d'une catastrophe internationale, et ma meilleure amie, Miss-Je-sais-Tout-et-je-le-montre-et-je-fais-la-morale-a-tel-point-que-j-en-suis-chiante-et-... et ....

Ils se sont embrassés. Le fourbe et la traîtresse!!!

Je n'ai rien vu venir.

Ils se sont bien gardés de me parler. Moi qui les cotoîent tous les jours, qui suis leur "ami". Ami, tu parles oui!

J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'ont poignardé dans le dos.

Ils se sont embrassés. Le bellâtre et...

Je l'Aime. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pu se rendre compte que je l'aimais ?  
Elle est partie le rejoindre, lui!

Alors qu'il n'a jamais essayé de la comprendre, ni de la défendre contre la lie des mages noirs de notre temps comme ce vaurien d'école étrangère qui lui tournait autour.  
Lui qui brise les coeurs. On le dit timide et maladroit mais il en a brisé des coeurs. A côté de lui, on ne me voit pas, je suis toujours le bon copain, celui dont personne ne se préoccupe.

Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui tout va changer.

Ils vont enfin me regarder, tous. Ils ne vont plus m'ignorer. Ils vont avoir peur de moi.

Quel #] de #{] de ]{#{[^!  
Il me vole celle que j'aime!

ça ne lui suffit pas d'entrer dans la bonne grâce de ma famille et de me voler l'amour de ma propre mère!!!

Egoïste! Ce n'est pas lui qui a du consoler ma mère quand il a fugué, ce n'est pas lui qui s'est inquiété quand il a failli être renvoyé. Non, monsieur était occupé à rire. C'est lui qui a tous failli nous faire tuer avec ses caprices et ses "visions" de grandeur, et pour remerciements de tous les sacrifices que nous avons fait, Monsieur a décidé de se terrer dans un coin et d'arrêter de nous parler.

Ils se sont embrassés. Le plouc et la ...

Je l'aime. Même si j'ai du mal à la comprendre parfois, avec ses idées de grandeur et son envie de fourrer son nez partout. Je suis sûr que toutes ses idées lui sont venues à cause de sa famille. Elle ne comprend pas qu'être sorcier correspond à faire parti de l'élite, à dirriger le monde des moldus dans l'ombre.

Les moldus... Ils ne pourront jamais comprendre notre monde!!

Purée... je l'aime. Comment n'a-t-elle pas pu s'en rendre compte? Et c'est quoi la façon qu'elle a de s'affubler?

Ils s'aiment. Le destructeur et la sang-de-bourbe

Plus jamais il ne doit y avoir des enfants de moldus dans notre école de magie. Plus jamais. ça fait trop mal...

Sur ces sombres pensées, Peter regarda pour la première fois en direction des ténêbres et décida d'y rester pour servir le maître des ombres.

Deux époques, la même pensée. Ron Weasley. Peter Pettigrew.  
L'amour et la haine se ressemblent beaucoup parfois. Trop souvent.


	3. Dans la tête d'Hermione

Il manquait une rime. Pourquoi Harry s'est efforcé partout d'avoir des alexandrins sauf pour un seul ver en plein milieu du poème qui ne rime avec rien ?  
Quoi ? Mais… Ce n'est pas possible.

Toute à ses réflexions, Hermione se leva et se rendit d'un pas vif vers la salle commune des gryffondors. Ses pas l'avaient mené dans le dortoir de Harry et de Ron. Personne.

Elle jeta des regards perdus à droite et à gauche. La partie encore consciente de son cerveau lui disait qu'elle devait lui parler au plus vite.

Et il avait le culot de ne pas être là au moment où elle souhaitait lui parler !

Elle surprit alors une courte conversation entre Padma et Lavande, sans doute attirée par leurs réflexions communes :  
« Harry est bizarre en ce moment.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant. D'après les prédictions de Trelawnay, il devrait lui arriver quelque chose de grave dans les prochains jours.

-Pour autant je l'imagine mal aller au sommet de la tour d'astronomie à réfléchir tout seul sans Ron et Hermione »

A ces mots, elle fila vers la tour d'astronomie. Elle se souvenait qu'il y allait souvent en ce moment pour réfléchir. Le bruit de ses pas cadencés n'atténua même pas le battement assourdissant de son cœur. Elle espèrait que la vue du soleil couchant sur le lac allait la calmer.

« Harry » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant sa silhouette nimbé d'un halo lumineux produit par le soleil couchant en arrivant en haut de la tour. Ce dernier se retourna lentement. Trop lentement. Et elle continua d'avancer pour se placer à ses côtés. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Tout s'enchainait si vite, et surtout elle ne s'était douté de rien.

« Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

-Je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement de Ron de tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est pas grave »

Son visage rougissait de plus en plus pour prendre une teinte rouge brique. Hermione était maintenant face au lac. Le paysage était magnifique. Harry était juste devant elle et empêchait que le soleil ne l'aveugle. Leurs respirations se mélèrent.

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Enfin, je ne sais pas si… Ne m'en veux pas Harry mais…

-Hermione… »

Une légère impatience transparaissait dans sa voix, alros que ces sourcils se fronaient légèrement. Mais le doute aussi. Il fallait maintenant se jeter à l'eau.  
« D'accord, d'accord… »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Ils parlaient tout les deux à voix basse sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le débit d'Hermione s'accéléra alros qu'elle prononça :  
« J'ai fait une copie de ton poème, je l'ai lu. J'ai lu aussi la dernière phrase : « je t'aime …» »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Harry, beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée la dit lui-même à son tour :  
« Je t'aime Hermione. »

Son ton était neutre, bizarrement. Il indiquait seulement le texte qu'il avait décrit, mais était-ce vraiment l'expression des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.  
« Je t'aime »

Et cette fois le doute n'était plus permis. Et il la prit dans ses bras.  
« Attends Harry »

Hermione n'était toujours pas sûre de ses sentiments. Le rugissement de son cœur se faisait moins intense et elle put entendre des bruits de pas précipités ainsi qu'un gros reniflement :

« Ron ? »


End file.
